Learning To Let Go
by wild moon princess
Summary: Hermione and Cedric shared a relationship in the fourth year, they never told anyone because Cedric was with Cho. Now into the fifth year without Cedric there things was different for Hermione, she starts seeing his ghost hanging around Hogwarts but only she can hear or see him. Will the others find out about Hermione and Cedric, plus Hermione is hiding something of her own.
1. A Story Untold

Learning To Let Go

Chapter One A Story Untold

After their Fourth Year at Hogwarts things changed a lot, for the golden trio. There friendship was stronger but they knew something was different, Hermione had a secret that she was too afraid to share.

Her and Cedric Diggory had a relationship together, that they never told anyone. They never told because Cedric was with Cho at the time, and Hermione thought it best not to say anything.

When Harry came back from the graveyard in the fourth task, Hermione's heart shattered into a million pieces. But she could never show how she felt because, no one knew about the two of them. Everyone was more worried for Cho Chang, and how she was feeling about Cedric dying.

Now they were heading into their Fifth Year of school, and Hermione had noticed that Cho had been falling in love with Harry. Not that she minded but Ginny didn't like it one bit, as she liked Harry a lot.

Worse still there knew teacher for Defence Against The Dark Arts, was Professor Umbridge and she wouldn't let them do magic at all. Harry felt more alone then ever, but most of that was his own fault for not talking about what was bothering him. A storm was coming they all could feel it, they just didn't know when it would hit.

They also was worried about there friend Hagrid, you see it wasn't there but they had heard of the grape vine he was on a mission for Dumbledore. Sitting in Defence Against The Dark Arts that afternoon, Hermione was starring out the window. Her mind always thought back to her times when she was with Cedric, before the last task in there Fourth Year they had met up by the lake.

Flashback

It was a very sunny day and Hermione felt like a walk, she had a free period that afternoon as did Cedric. As she walked along feeling a slight breeze in her hair, she sat down when she came to a stone bench by the lake. Pulling out one of her many books from her book bag, Hermione began reading it to herself it was Hogwarts History.

Reading deep into the book, Hermione had not noticed Cedric behind her till he tapped her shoulders. They both were wearing their house uniforms, and Cedric always looked very dashing in his. "Oh Hi there Cedric, how are you doing nervous about the last task?"

He was tired of standing so he sat down next to her, study her face for a moment and than looking into her eyes. "Yes I am nervous, you see I have a uneasy feeling about it. But Hermione there is something I need to tell you." With that she closed her book, to give Cedric her full attention, he took hold of her hands.

"Ced it's going to be fine, I know you'll do great. What is it that you need to tell me, I'm listening." Said Hermione looking deep into Cedric's eyes, he cleared his throat and spoke. "I'm going to end it with Cho tonight, because I love you Hermione Granger and I will only truly be ok winning the cup if I have you to come back to."

The sun was beaming down on the two lovebirds, and a single tear slid down from Hermione's eye. "Wow Cedric I love you too, you'll be forever in my heart no matter what happens." With that the two of them smiled at each other and Cedric leaning into Hermione claiming her lips, not caring that they were outside at the time he kissed her with a force that was left wanting more.

She kissed him back making him moan slightly, her lips applied more pressure to his making both of there mouths open sliding there tongues together as if they were dancing.

End Flashback

"Class I would like you to read chapters through 1 to 10 for homework, before our next class anyone have a problem with that?" Umbridge starred around the room, and frowned when she noticed that Hermione's hand was up in the air. "Yes Ms Granger what can I do for you?"Umbridge said and Hermione knew what she had to say, would not make her happy at all.

"What if you have already read the whole book, which I have what should I do than?" Smiling slightly Umbridge had heard from the other teachers about her Hermione was the smartest witch of her age, she was starting to see why. "Well I guess you will have no homework, maybe you can help your friends I'm sure they need the help." Not wanting to argue that Hermione agreed, Harry and Ron had been watching Hermione stare out the window half the class and really was shocked to see her even talk to Umbridge.

The class now was ended and everyone filed out of the room, and Harry stopped Hermione before she could take off. "Hermione are you ok, you seem off with pixies?" Damn they had noticed but she didn't feel like talking about it, considering she couldn't tell them the truth about her and Cedric. "I'm fine really look I gotta run, I have to meet Ginny I promised her I will see you all later." Harry was not convinced that Hermione was fine, as she took off Ron and Harry starred into that direction. Oh well he thought he would catch her another time and place, Hermione was to meet Ginny in the Common Room so that is were she headed.

End Chapter One.


	2. Cedric's Ghost

Chapter Two Cedric's Ghost

As she went off to meet Ginny in the Common Room, Hermione started to hear Cedric's voice she thought she was going insane for minuet. Than walking the hallways he was standing there, he looked how he did in the fourth year he hadn't changed, Cedric was still wearing his clothes that he had on in the tournament.

"I know what you're thinking, and no you're not dreaming I am here." Cedric's ghost spoke to her, Hermione wasn't sure if she should speak there were other students passing her at the time. After the students passed when they headed back to their Common Rooms, Hermione walked over to Cedric's ghost.

"Now I don't know if I'm going insane or not, but I don't see how you could really be here, how is it possible?" He smiled at oh how he had missed her, the thing Cedric missed most about being alive was being able to feel things and be with the ones he loved. "Well you are the one that is making this possible, you see I know you haven't let me go and I can't cross over till that happens and I sense there is something you need me for."

It sort of made sense what he was saying, you see Hermione and Cedric had spent one night together before the last task took place. They slept together and now a year later Hermione found out she was pregnant, she hadn't told anyone and she was so scared that someone would notice maybe that was why Cedric was here now. "I will always need you Cedric, but that shouldn't stop you from crossing over I will be fine."

He didn't believe that she would be fine, but he vanished and Hermione thought it was odd but she decided that she must just of been day dreaming. She went on to meet up with Ginny, Hermione got to the picture of the fat lady. "Password please?" The fat lady always looked really nice, she was in a very lacy pink dress. "Expecto Patronum." Hermione said and the fat lady open the doorway into the Common Room, walking through she noticed Ginny sat on the longue chair as a bunch of other Gryffindor students were chatting as they were in the room to.

Going over to Ginny Hermione placed herself down on the longue chair, "You looked tired Hermione are you ok? I've been worried about you and I know Ron and Harry have too." It was true she did look more tired than ever, because she had to study heaps for there exams that were coming up and hide the big secret it was a little to much for her. "Tell Harry and Ron to not be worried I'm fine, yes I am a little tired we have so much to do this year and Umbridge is a disgrace of a teacher who won't let us use magic." Hermione wanted to tell Ginny her secret, but she didn't want her to tell Harry and Ron. "I will tell them but I don't think it will stop them, your right about Umbridge we've got big exams coming up and they have practical spells I hope we can pull them off."

After Ginny said that Hermione got an idea, it was getting late into the evening now and most students were heading down to dinner. "You just gave me a great idea Ginny, but I have to talk to Harry and Ron first why don't you head down to dinner and I will see you later." Nodding for a yes she gave Hermione a hug before she left, the talk hadn't gone the way she wanted but she decided to let it go for now. The other students had left for dinner and now Ginny did to, Hermione decided that she wasn't very hungry at all so she stayed in the Common Room.

Than when she was alone and the only sound was the fireplace, as it was nearing winter it got really cold in a big castle like Hogwarts. All of a sudden Cedric was standing there again, Hermione knew than that she was not dreaming. "Sorry I vanished before, I had something to do I hope you don't mind?" Maybe she shouldn't answer him, even though he was really there it made her feeling nutty like she was going mad. "It's ok you know I meant what I said before I'm fine, you shouldn't let me stop you from crossing over or what ever it is you do."

He smiled at her and walked over to the couch and sat down beside her, she didn't know what it would feel like to touch him so Hermione back away a little bit. "You can tell me anything Hermione, please I know there is something your not telling me." It was true she wanted to tell him, but she didn't know what good would come of it knowing that he wasn't really there expect in her mind. "Ok there is something you should hear from me, here it goes Cedric the night we spent together was the most magical night of my life now a year later I find out that I'm pregnant."

Being a ghost Cedric had already figured that out, he just wanted Hermione to tell him.

"It's ok I had already figured that out, thanks for telling me and your right it was the most magical night ever I just hate not being there for you and the baby."

Getting more courage she decided that she would try holding his hand, so slowly moving her hand to his she held it. "It's ok Hermione you can touch me you know, I've missed things like this." With that she felt like kissing him, Cedric noticed that she wanted more from him so he leaned in and they kissed. He didn't have the heart to tell her that he wouldn't feel anything from it, but it was ok because he knew that Hermione would.

They pulled apart when a bunch of students came through into the Common Room, Ron and Harry were among them, When Cedric sore them he didn't vanish like last time, he stayed there beside Hermione, knowing it was ok because they couldn't see him. "Hermione are you ok? You didn't come down to dinner." Ron said as they went over to the fireplace to get warm, and she found her voice again. "I'm ok you two need to stop worrying about me, I can look after myself you know." Harry always worried about his friends, and she was his closest friend next to Ron. "Ok we get it, so Ginny told us there was something you wanted to tell us?"

Hermione was always forgetting that Ginny like to tell people things, but it was ok because now she didn't have to. "Yes I did I have an idea, Harry it really is about you I want you to teach us Defence Against The Dark Arts." Cedric's ghost looked to Hermione and he kept forgetting how smart she was, than he looked back to Harry who was in shock. "What you want me to teach, just you and Ron right no one else?" Her plan was to have Harry teach anyone that wanted to learn, she had noticed that Cedric was smiling at her. "Well actually Harry I think you should teach anyone who wants to learn, because we have to be able to defend ourselves and what better person to teach us than you."

With that there was a storm outside and some lighting and thunder sounded, it scared the boys and with that Cedric's ghost had vanished once more. She left Harry to think over what they talked about, and Hermione was tired so with that she headed up to bed.

End Chapter Two.


	3. Dumbledore's Army Forming

Chapter Three Dumbledore's Army Forming

Hermione didn't mention to Harry about Defence for the next two weeks, she wanted to give him time to get use to the idea. She was worried more for herself because she was starting to get a little bit of a bump. She thanked God for their uniforms because they covered a lot, and Umbridge always made them look there best.

2 Weeks Later In The Library

Harry had gotten Detention with Umbridge for mouthing off in class, see Umbridge didn't believe that Cedric was murdered by Voldemort and Harry spoke his mind she didn't like that. That afternoon they were in the library doing studying for Potions class, Hermione noticed Cedric's ghost was watching them as they talked and she was looking toward him.

When Ron and Harry noticed her starring off into the distance, Ron kicked Harry's feet so he would talk to her. "Is everything ok Hermione?" Spoke Harry to her you see they were all still in there uniforms that day, she turned to Harry when he spoke. "Yes I'm fine just tired, so have you thought anymore about teaching us defence?"

Ever since Defence Against The Dark Arts started he did think he would be a better teacher, but he was worried about what people would think of him. "How can I not with that disgrace teaching us, detention with her is bad enough so yes I will teach defence to anyone who wants to learn." When Harry said Detention was bad Cedric came over to them, he was behind Harry and Ron and told Hermione to look at Harry's hand. "Hermione look at what she did to Harry's hand, his hiding it under his book." Cedric spoke to her, for the first time she noticed that Harry was hiding his hand.

"Harry what happen to your hand, did Umbridge do that to you. I must not tell lies what was she thinking you have to tell someone." Sure he tell someone and get in even more trouble, and it wasn't like he had parents to tell either. "No just leave it Hermione it's not a big deal, beside I don't want to give in to her." Ron took the book away seeing what Hermione was talking about, and he was just as angry. "That witch how many other students is she doing this to, that's why we need you to teach us mate." Harry had no problems teaching Ron and Hermione, he just wasn't so sure about teaching the others.

With that it was lunchtime Hermione told Harry that she would let the other students know about him teaching them, and then they meet tomorrow when they all went to Hogsmeade at the Hogs Head not the Three Broomsticks because there would be to many people there.

Hermione actually wanted to talk to Snape about something; it was to do with seeing Cedric's ghost. Now she knew that Cedric was there because she was pregnant but Hermione was worried she was still going mad, Snape was in the potions classroom so that's were Hermione took off to. She got there and Snape was putting potion bottles away, when he heard footsteps behind him he turned around.

"Granger what are you doing here it's lunch time?" Hermione that Dumbledore trusted Snape but he always made her nervous, he was in what he usually wore which was a big black cloak. "Um yeah it is but I wanted to talk to you about something? Is that ok I can go if you like." Snape raised his eyebrow at her, and Hermione coughed a little to clear her throat and she noticed that Cedric was still there with her in the room. "No it's fine I guess, but I didn't think you ever want to ask me something I guess I was wrong so go on spit it out."

He went behind his desk and she walked up to the front of it, Ced was leaning against the wall listening to there conversation when it started. "Well you see its sort hard to understand, do you believe in ghost?" Ced didn't believe what he was hearing, Hermione was asking Snape for help and she was asking about seeing his ghost. "Ghosts well you know we have ghosts here at Hogwarts, so yes I believe in ghosts" Oops she had forgotten about the ghosts there in the castle, she guessed she have to be more specific about it. "Not those kind of ghosts, but ones that look like real humans like before how they died, and also like you're the only one who can see or hear them." Snape wasn't sure what to think about all of this, ghosts that were real like humans.

"I'm not really sure if I can help you with this one Granger, but are you trying to tell me your seeing someone's ghost?" Hermione forgot her smart Snape was it threw her off to hear him say that, even Ced was surprised that Snape got it that fast. "Um maybe this wasn't such a good idea, can you forget that I ever said anything please you probably just think I'm nuts anyway." He had noticed that Hermione had been acting different lately, like she was off with the pixies somewhere. "Are you sure because I am willing to help you, but if you wish I will forget you said anything."

She wasn't use to Snape being nice to her, but Hermione didn't want to take the risk in telling him. "Thank you now I'm going to head down and eat some lunch, that you sir for listening." Half smiling at her as if to say that was all right, Hermione left in a hurry to head to lunch.

End Chapter Three.


	4. Hog's Head D A

Chapter Four Hog's Head DA

The next day they all went to Hogsmeade, and they were looking forward to the meeting with Harry. Most of the students that had planned on going just wanted to hear about Cedric and how he died, but Harry knew that probably was going to happen so he decided that he wouldn't talk about it.

As they walked into Hogsmeade they walked through the snow, and the sound of their feet mushed together as they walked. "Hermione who did you say was meeting us how many students?"

Harry exclaimed to her though she didn't tell him the whole truth, Ron was listening as they walked. "Um not too many, but there will be enough to form a group for defence."

Each of the other students were already at the Hogs Head, they ordered drinks for all of them Harry noticed there were more than a few.

"Well we know why we are here, we need a teacher a proper teacher and I think that person should be Harry." Most students knew that was going to be the case, however there were few who disliked it after Hermione finished talking a student spoke.

"Why what's the point, I mean if Potter could tell us more about how Cedric got killed." Said one of the boys he had dark hair and name was Michael Connor, Ron seemed rather angry at the statement.

"Because you know who is back you toss pot, and if you would rather fight him defenceless be my guest.

That made Hermione very proud of Ron for once, at the door of the pub Cedric's ghost had appeared and Hermione started to wonder why he was still watching her. "Is it true you can produce a Patronus Charm?" Luna Lovegood said, and the rest of the students were in awe, not many people could preform that charm.

"Yes it's true I've seen it, and Harry can teach you these things and more ouch." Hermione spoke up again and with that Ron and Harry turned to Hermione noticing that she was holding her stomach, and the rest of the students looked just as worried.

"Hermione are you ok, is something wrong you're in pain?" Ron said worried for his best friend, Hermione just sat down on the chair beside her.

"Yes I'm fine don't worry about me, just go on with the meeting I'll just be a minuet I need fresh air."

With that Hermione left to go outside putting on her jacket so she didn't freeze to death, also outside she was met by Cedric who was in panic wondering if Hermione was ok. "Cedric it was a just a pain in the stomach I'm fine really, I just think I'm a little stressed out."

He frowned at her not believing a word she said expect maybe she was stressed, sometimes he hated the fact that he couldn't do anything to help cause he wasn't really there.

"Hermione I don't believe you, you should see Madam Pomfrey back at the castle it could have something to do with the baby." Cedric said speaking to her but she was trying not to listen, because she felt the pain again but after the second time it seem to go.

"Look after the meeting I'll get checked out, so I'm guessing your ok with me telling Madam Pomfrey about the baby?" Nodding his head for a yes it made her really happy that she could finally tell someone, and it would put her mind at ease to know the baby was ok.

Meantime in the meeting Harry had started arguing with Michael, "I'm not going to talk about Cedric, I thought I made that very clear at the start of this." Cho Chang who had gone out with Ced was looking toward Harry as he spoke Cedric's name, Hermione had come in at this time at was not please with what she was witnessing.

"Look you say you know who is back and so does Dumbledore, but the rest of us don't know for certain but your right about learning to defend ourselves so I'm in." Michael said finally coming around to the idea, the other students there were Fred and George, Neville, Ginny, The Patil Twins, Luna, Seamus and Dean also a bunch more as well.

The meeting carried on for sometime, as Hermione wrote everyone's name down on a piece paper that she had placed a charm on encase anyone blabbed. As they all headed back to Hogwarts Hermione was watched very closely by Cedric.

When they reached the castle Hermione said bye to Harry and Ron, and than made her way to Madam Pomfrey. So she went to The Hospital Wing were Pomfrey was and made her way through the door when she got there, turning around to stare at Hermione unsure as to why she would be there Madam Pomfrey spoke.

"Ms Granger what can I do for you, this day?" Hermione liked Madam Pomfrey she was a nice lady, who always cared for others. "I was wondering if I could give me a check over, there is something I'm about to tell you that but you must not utter a word to anyone."

Exclaimed Hermione in a very stern sounding voice; she had noticed that Cedric was not there she thought maybe he had gone. "I'm promise Ms Granger, now can we get started please?' With that Hermione was happy to oblige, and she went over and sat on one of the beds. "Ok first off you must no that I am pregnant, and I have been experiencing some pain in the last few hours. This really shocked Madam Pomfrey; special that Hermione had kept it a secret for so long.

"Wow I did not see that one coming, ok don't worry Hermione I will see that everything is ok now you just lay back and relax I will take care of everything."

Doing as Madam Pomfrey said Hermione rested back on the bed, and waited for the tests to start.

End Chapter Four


	5. Snape Figures Out The Truth

Chapter Five Snape Figures Out The Truth

While in the Hospital Wing Hermione stared out of the window, as Madam Pomfrey started her examatation she had a flash back to one of her times with Cedric. It was before the Yule Ball last year they decided to meet on the Quidditch Pitch, because Cedric wanted to show Hermione that flying could be fun.

There was know one of the pitch these days as Umbridge had spending all teams, till she was able to see if they all worked together like a team.

Flashback Starts

Hermione had waited on the pitch for Cedric to come and meet her; they both had a free period that day as most of the students were learning their dancing for the ball.

She was wearing a purple shirt that button down the front, and some black pair of pants. Her hair was down and curly also it waved in the wind, Cedric on the hand looked dashing in a white shirt and also he was wearing black pants. "Hermione you can relax you no nothing bad is going to happen, you might even learn to love flying well I hope so."

Spoke Cedric with a smile on his face because Hermione looked really nervous, he had his broom with him she didn't have one but Ced was going to let Hermione use his broom. " Ok it's just last time I was on a broom, I totally freaked out and it was super fast." She was talking of course of the time Harry had her on a broom with Sirius, all Hermione could do was scream.

"Don't worry I'm going to take this nice and slow, I want you to have a good time so lets start." He gripped the end of the broom and told Hermione to hop on behind him, she paused slightly but she trusted Cedric with her life.

"Now I'm am going to take off from the ground and hover a little, than if you feel up to it we will take a lap around the pitch. " Cedric was speaking and Hermione did as he said, and climbed on the back of the broom.

Hoovering off the ground Hermione gripped Cedric's waste tight, "Are you ready want to fly around the pitch for a bit, it's going to be alright I promise."

Letting go of her fears she decided to let Ced take her for a ride a around the pitch, Hermione loosened her arms so that her hands were just holding him. "Yeah I'm ready I trust you, lets fly." Hermione giggled as she said let's fly, with that Cedric smiled at her and took off around the pitch.

End Flashback

Madam Pomfrey's voice broke Hermione out of her flashback, "Well Hermione I'm done, your in perfect health I think the pain is from being under a lot of stress so I think you need to cut down on what you are doing." Looking blankly Hermione thought yeah right, how was she suppose to cut back, specially now they had started a group for defence and hiding it all from Umbridge and hiding her being pregnant.

"I can't cut back on things we have exams this year, and Umbridge isn't that good of a teacher also no one else is aware of me being pregnant and there going to notice soon." Spoke Hermione in a rather breathless voice, as she was getting worked up about what had been said.

"That as it may be I recommend letting Mr Potter and Mr Weasley no, they are your best friends after all." Declared Madam Pomfrey to Hermione, who still thought yeah that's a great idea, they would go nuts. "I will think about it ok, thanks for the check up, see you later.

With that Hermione took off only to be stopped by Snape outside the Wing, Hermione had been rushing and bumped into him. "Granger we need to talk, I have figured what it is that you're hiding and who's ghost you are seeing." Her mouth dropped open at the thought of Snape finding out the truth, especially before anyone else did.

"Professor I thought we agreed to forget about what I told you, I know you just think I'm crazy anyway." Spoke Hermione in a fast voice to Snape, he was wearing his normal black cloak. "Listen I know what I said but I want to help you, yes I know that may come as a shock but it's true."

It was a shock to her system but for some reason she believed him, down the hallways Cedric's ghost was back again waiting for Hermione. "I don't think you can help me, I think I have to solve this one on my own it's ok really." She said these words clearly to him but he didn't believe her at all, Snape could tell she wanted to leave to go somewhere.

"Look Hermione your seeing Cedric's ghost I get it now, what I don't get is why your seeing his ghost was something going on between you two?" Snape raised his eyebrows at her and noticed that she swallowed before she spoke, which he knew meant that he was right.

"I know you want to help and what you said is true, I'll come by and see you later about it. Harry and Ron are waiting for me outside The Great Hall, goodbye Professor." With that Hermione rushed off only to be stopped by Cedric down the hallway, Snape was still watching her. "Cedric Madam Pomfrey said I was fine, look why are you still here? I can't move on if your never going to leave."

He knew that she was right but Cedric had to be sure that, there was going to be someone left behind who would watch over Hermione and the baby. "Hermione I'm glad your ok, I'm still here because I need to make sure that if I go completely your going to have someone with you helping you out."

Thinking about what Cedric had just said, knowing now she had to tell Harry and Ron the truth. "I get it ok I will tell Harry and Ron the truth it's time they knew, and also everyone one else to." Cedric was shocked that Hermione was finally going tell them, because part of the reason was Snape had figured some of it out how long before everyone else did.

"I'll be there with you don't worry, I'm sure everyone will be ok with it in the end." Said Cedric as Hermione was looking at him, Snape had watched Hermione talking to his ghost even though Snape couldn't see Cedric he knew that he was there."

End Chapter Five.


	6. Hermione's Secret Out

Chapter Six Hermione's Secret's Out

_(A word is just a word till you mean what you say, and love isn't love till you give it away. Send it on on and on just one spark can start a fire, one little action a chain reaction will never stop make us strong shine a light and send it on. Send It On Lyrics Disney Stars Jonas Brothers, Miley Cyrus, Selena G, Demi L.) _

Hermione met up with Harry and Ron at the Great Hall, they were meeting because they had to discuss where they would do Defence with that she was very nervous to talk about what she had to. "Harry and Ron there's something I need to tell you, lets go outside for a walk."

Taking them both outside because for now, Hermione didn't want anyone to over hear the conversation. Outside it had still been snowing so they went on walking while they talked, the boys were unsure what Hermione wanted to tell them. "Hermione what's up? What do you want to tell us?"

Harry said in a clear sounding voice, passers by would notice they had on what they were wearing to Hogsmeade with scarfs and jackets. "I've been keeping a secret for far to long now, it's time for the truth to come out." That made Ron and Harry stop in their tracks; Cedric had reappeared now as well.

"You've been keeping a secret from us, I thought you told us everything I mean we are your best friends." Spoke Ron in a rather harsh voice, Hermione stopped walking and faced the two of them. "You are my best friends which is why I'm going to trust you with something that very few people know about, so please just listen to what I have to say."

Deciding they should hear her out they all stood their waiting for Hermione to talk again, clearly her throat Hermione spoke. "Ok well here it goes, last year during the tournament Cedric and I um were going out with each other." Ron passed out at that and Harry caught him, "Did we just hear right, you and Cedric were going together what about Cho?"

Harry said as he held Ron, he spoke not sure if he wanted an answer. "Look I know this isn't easy to hear, but it's true and Cedric was with Cho that's why we didn't tell anyone so know feelings would be hurt." With that Ron woke up shaking the snow off him that had fallen down, he only just remember what Hermione had said. "You and Diggory know way I don't believe, why are you telling this now there has to be some reason now of all times?"

Ced looked at Hermione and he smiled and nodded his head at her, it meant Cedric was ok with Hermione telling them about the baby. "Yes there is a reason why I am telling you now, the night before the last task Cedric and I slept together I found out before I started school this year that I'm pregnant."

There was a long pause as the three of them stood there in the snow, that afternoon wasn't much to do as they had returned from Hogsmeade. "Excuse me your pregnant to Diggory, Hermione this is so huge you why didn't tell us before now I think we need to let this sink in a little."

Harry said in a coughing voice not believing what he had heard, Ron just stood there gapping at Hermione. "Ok I understand but I had to let you know, because I'm going to start telling others, also by the way Madame Pomfrey no's as well because of my pain earlier and I'm fine if you were wondering to much stress."

With that they decided that they should head back inside it was getting close to dinner time, Hermione still wasn't that hungry so she went to the common room and was greeted by Cedric when the fat lady let her in. "Well that wasn't so bad was it? It's ok if you want to tell them about me, I can see you didn't know if you should."

Taking her jack off as the fire was blaring out loud, she went over to stand by it. Mean time Harry had used his cloak to follow Hermione back to the common room and was listening to her. He was unsure what to think about her talking to Cedric, but it seemed to be what she was doing.

"I don't know if they would understand, I'm sure they think I'm nuts than again maybe not." Raising his eyebrow at her Ced thought it was a little odd because she was more than willing to tell Snape. " But you were going to tell Snape about it, and now he no's that your seeing me."

It was scary that Snape had figured it out just after one conversation, Harry starred on at Hermione in amazement that she was actually talking to Cedric, with that Harry thought it must be his ghost.

With that he decided to leave the two of them alone and go to dinner, that night everyone ate their food and than all the students headed back to the common room. Ginny had brought something up for Hermione to eat, so she wouldn't go hungry. After finishing talking to Ced, Hermione had gone up to bed and that's where Ginny gave her the plate of food.

"Thanks for that Ginny, actually there is something I want to tell you before the others come in to sleep for the night." By the others she meant The Patil Twins, who shared their dorm with Ginny and Hermione.

"Ok sure go ahead, I'm listening at the same time changing into my pyjamas." Gin said putting on a shirt that was blue with a tedding bear on it; also she began brushing her long red fiery hair. "Cool ok well you noticed the other day I was looking at lot more tired than normal, that's because I have a secret I told Harry and Ron today so now I'm going to tell you."

Hermione spoke shovelling some potatoes into her mouth, and Gin came to sit on the end of the bed pulling up her trousers. "A secret must be a good one, I'm ready when you are." It was so easy to talk to Ginny it was like the two of them were sisters.

"Well last year something happened between me and Cedric Diggory, yes he was still with Cho Chang but he was with me also. We didn't want to hurt anyone's feelings so we kept it to ourselves, before the last task we spent the night together and before school this year I found out I was pregnant."

It was silent for a long while because Ginny was thinking out in her head what Hermione said, but then she was hugging her best friend.

"Your pregnant that's so cool, and to Cedric Diggory of all people I'm shocked but happy are you happy about it?" Taking a deep breathe Hermione did and was so glad that Ginny was happy with it, putting her plate aside because Gin was jumping up and down and she didn't want it to spill.

"Yes I'm very happy about it, I just wasn't sure how everyone else is going to take it Harry and Ron are in shock about it. But I guess in time everyone will get use to it, I guess the secret's finally out."

Said Hermione with a grin on her face as Ginny hugged her once again, it was getting late at Hogwarts and The Patil Twins are come up to bed and were sound asleep. "Goodnight Hermione sleep tight, we will do more talking tomorrow." Gin said and Hermione said the same back.

"Goodnight Gin thanks for being a great friend sleep tight." Lying back on the pillow her thoughts and dreams were that of Cedric Diggory and their baby.

End Chapter Six


	7. Defence And Hagrid

Chapter Seven **Defence and Hagrid**

The next morning it had stopped snowing but there was still snow lying around, Ginny woke up early that morning so she could talk to Hermione. Putting on her uniform Ginny did without trying to wake anyone up, Hermione woke up as the baby kept her a wake.

"Morning Ginny, your up early let me guess you wanted to talk to me right?" Smiling at Hermione for a yes, pulling her covers off Hermione got up and started to dress as well.

"Actually yes there are a few things I like to talk to you about, did you and Cedric plan on telling anyone or Cho the truth about your relationship?"

Gin said and Hermione put on her house uniform, "Ced planned on telling Cho but his death stopped that from happening, and other than that we never really talked about it."

Spoke Hermione with that the other girls had woken up to, and Ginny and Hermione decided to go to the common room.

Sitting on the couch they both did a few other students were up and wandering around, but Harry and Ron were still asleep. "So were do you think we should do defence, what about the Shrinking Shack?" Said Ginny in a clear voice to Hermione, who had been thinking about that as well.

"No I think the Shrinking Shack is too small, we need a room like a class room but something that know one no's about." Hermione said and Neville had to be passing at the time the two of them were talking, he had a idea of were they could practice.

"Hermione and Ginny I couldn't help but over hear, I have a idea were we could do defence how bout I show you after breakfast?"

The girls like the idea and decided that would be good, as the morning went on Harry and Ron woke up and got dressed and headed down to breakfast.

At the Gryffindor table Harry and Ron sat with Hermione and Ginny, also Neville as well and a few other students were there.

"Do you ever stop eating Ron? Or is your stomach never ending?" Giggled Ginny as she spoke; Ron was stuffing a sausage into his mouth. "What I'm hungry is that a crime, because I didn't think so."

They are started to laugh at Ron then at the teacher's table, Umbridge was they're wearing her pink little sweater. Snape who happen to be looking at Hermione made her uneasy.

"Well with Umbridge around I'm surprise were aloud to breathe, let alone eat."

Fred spoke and George showed up Ron's brothers, they were over Umbridge and her ways.

"Have we figured out were we are going to do defence, cause I can't wait to get started on it. " George said sitting down with his brother at the table, Hermione still was looking at Snape she also wondered were Cedric's ghost was.

"Um Neville has a good idea he will show us after breakfast, right Neville?" Said Hermione finally finding her voice, Harry noticed that she had been looking at Snape and wondered why he also had to talk to her about follow her with the cloak.

"Yep it's fine, we got a free period that were suppose to study for Umbridge class anyway so it's perfect." They all agreed with him, and after breakfast they all headed with Neville.

On the way Harry pulled Hermione aside because he wanted to talk to her, about following Hermione with the cloak and about her talking to Cedric's Ghost.

"Hermione wait up there's something I want to talk to you about, the another day I followed you with the cloak my question is are you seeing Cedric's Ghost?"

As Harry said this Hermione was shocked that Harry would follow her, the others were only just ahead of them. "You followed me Harry I thought you trusted me, and if I am seeing Cedric's Ghost that's not any concern of yours."

Normally Hermione would have told Harry the truth but she was angry with him, her stomach seemed to annoying her a bit as well because of the stress she was under.

"Hermione I do trust you really, I'm just worried about you and if Cedric is hanging around there has to be a reason is it because you're pregnant." Said Harry in a gentle voice hoping to calm her down, with that Hermione didn't much feel like talking to him and they decided to catch up to the others.

Neville had found The Room Of Requirement also known as the come and go room, it transforms into what ever you need it for. "Great job Neville you found The Room Of Requirement, also known as the come and go room."

Said Hermione to the others as they walked through the doors, and they vanished behind them. Hermione was wondering were Cedric had got to it had been a while before she had seen him; they gathered the rest of the students so they could practice some spells.

"Thank you all for coming today, now this will be our room for the rest of the year. The first spell we are going to use is Expelliarmus, a spell to disarm your opponent."

Harry said and some of the students didn't seem to like that, because it was just an easy spell to them but they all joined in.

"Now I want you all to pair up and try this spell, the trick is not to flourish your wands to much a quick fast movement should do it." Ron paired up with Hermione and she disarmed him straight away, Neville was with a little boy named Nigel teaching him how do to the spell.

When the finished defence it was lunchtime for the students and teachers, Harry wanted to talk to Cho but she had already left before he could. Hermione had some lunch and went for a walk back to the common room.

While in the common room Hermione was pacing around because her stomach was giving her grief, Cedric appear finally to Hermione.

"Hermione your in pain again, you need to cut down on what your doing it's not good for the baby." At the present moment Hermione was not listening to what Cedric was saying,

She was looking at the window starring out towards Hagrid's Hut there was smoke coming out of the chimney and Umbridge was walking down to his hut.

"Cedric I don't mean anything but there's some where I have to be, see me later on ok." Hermione said in a hurried voice, leaving the common room she went to find Harry and Ron and tell them that Hagrid was back.

Harry and Ron were on hanging out with the other students in the defence group, and Harry had been talking to Cho Chang. Running up to the group of students Harry turned around when he noticed Hermione, it was a bad idea to run cause the pain in her stomach seemed to be getting worse.

"Harry guess what? Hagrid's back, Umbridge was going down there so if we go I think we should hide first when we get there." When Hermione said that Harry was happy that Hagrid was back, grabbing Ron the three of them headed off to see Hagrid.

Making there way down the stony pathway to Hagrid's Hut, they hid beneath a window when they got there. "School term is halfway started, where have you been?" Umbridge said in a stern voice to Hagrid, Harry, Ron and Hermione all stared at her, they could never imagine liking her at all.

"I told ya, I've been away for me health." Hagrid said to Umbridge and it she didn't believe a word he spoke, the others were waiting for her to leave. "Well I wouldn't bother unpacking if I where you, now I shall be off."

Behind the window Hermione was experiencing some discomfort, and was in some pain. "Ouch that hurts." Harry and Ron looked at her and covered her mouth, because Umbridge had heard it.

But she seemed to think it was her imagination playing tricks on her, spraying Hagrid's door with perfume she left. "Hermione are you ok, you're in pain why didn't you tell us before we came." Spoke Ron in a caring voice to Hermione, Hagrid came out when he heard voices.

"Hey you lot, what are you doing here? If Umbridge sees you I say you'll be in trouble with her." Hagrid said making the three of them jump around, which at the time wasn't good for Hermione.

"Hagrid we came to see you, we missed you and we wanted to know were you have been?" Harry said still looking at Hermione who was holding her stomach; the pain seemed to ease a little. " Hermione are you alright, are ya in pain." Said Hagrid who had just noticed her, Ron was holding Hermione upright.

"A lot has happen since you haven't been here Hagrid, lets go inside and talk the pain is going anyway." She decided the pain was because she was stressed, and calming down the pain seemed to ease.

Sitting around the table in Hagrid's hut, they had cups of tea there for them. "So where have you been Hagrid? We've been worried about you." Spoke Harry again Ron just sat there listening and look toward Hermione, Hagrid had bruises and sores on him.

"This is top secret this is, I was on a mission for Dumbledore to find giants and help them join the cause." The three of them looked to one another and was shocked, but understood why they had to go looking for them.

"So did you end up finding them? They would give us an advantage." Ron said finding his voice finally; Hermione seemed to be more relaxed.

"Well they weren't so hard to find, being so big an all I gave them Dumbledore's message I suppose some of them remember that he was nice to them."

The three of them went on talking for what seemed like hours, Harry felt a breeze from under one of the doors and they all stood up. "There's a storm coming Harry, and we best be ready when it does." Said Hagrid that gave the other's chills, as there was an actual storm forming.

"Hagrid were glad your back, you know I meant what I said in my second year it's not Hogwarts with out you Hagrid." That made Hagrid smile at Harry, Hermione decided that now wasn't the time to tell Hagrid about her being pregnant.

With that the three of them left, and headed back to the castle as they had Potion's with Snape something to look forward to not they thought.

End Chapter Seven


End file.
